Everything we´ve ever dreamed of Jate
by BlueDream1
Summary: Some 4 years later, Jack and Kate are a couple and there are babies around....Please read my story, I don´t have inspiration for better summary, but the story is really cute and funny.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is just something that started as a one line in my head, and then, as the time passed, grew into the whole story. This is my first try of writing about Jabies (for those of you who don´t know what Jaby is – it´s a shorter name for Jack and Kate baby) and I can honestly say that maybe this is my favorite _mine_ fic so far. I think that my writing style is getting better with every story I wrote and I hope you´ll noticed it in this story. What more can I say? Please read it and review, ´cause this story really means much to me. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 1**: **_The Serenity_**

Jack was sitting by the shore; his feet emerged in the cold crystal water. Everything around him seemed so peaceful, so silent, so…calm. _˝Yeah, that was the right word._ ˝he thought, looking into the ocean. ˝_Calm_.˝

He couldn´t believe how many years have passed since they crushed here. How much their lives changed. How much **_his_** life changed.

He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms; her fragile little head, still wrinkled from the birth; her miniature little nose and half-opened mouth; her tiny little fingers that were wrapped up tightly around his forefinger. She was perfect. So tiny and yet, so….so person. He had Jamie, too, but this….this was different. Having daughter was different. She seemed so fragile, so…..girly. Everything from top of her head up to toes was giving an impression of gentleness, femininity.

His eyes continued to travel across her little body, watching her tiny chest moving up and down gently in the rhythm of the waves. He could not remember ever being so peaceful like in this very moment.

It was beginning to dawn, the sun appearing over the horizon, sending still shyly rays across the luminous sky. He smiled at the sight of her toes. After being around just baby boys, Kate and Claire have been longing for a baby girl to doll up. So, of course, when they somehow managed to find a nail polish in the hatch, they just couldn´t resist. So, yes, his girl was now having nails painted in red. _Women! _

He leaned down, putting one soothing kiss on the baby´s forehead. She felt so warm and had that odor that only kids have. The one that, even being natural, smelled most beautifully. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves and taking in her scent. _His little princess. Lily. Lily Sky._ He liked the name. It exhaled with uniqueness, and yet, simplicity. They wanted their children to have meaningful names: usual, but special in some way. When they got Jamie, they decided to name him after Jack´s grandfather, James, with whom he had had a special relationship. But, not wanting it too sound too similar, they shortened it to Jamie. However, something had been missing. Something to spice it up a bit. So, one day, while lying on the beach and watching the sky, with Kate and the baby close by, the idea popped up on his mind, and they decided to name the baby Jamie Blue. Or JB, shorter.

For Lily, the naming was much more simple. Jamie´s first word, after ´ma-ma´ and ´dada´, was the one of the flower he picked for his mummy when she was feeling sick. _The lily flower_. Kate still kept it in one of the books Sawyer was so kind to borrow them. Few days before giving the birth, she was going through some stuff in the hatch, trying to find something to be occupied with, and she accidentally knocked the book off the table. It fell on the ground and opened itself on the page with the flower in it.

The second part of the name she got because they wanted to find a name that would get along with her brother´s, so when they finally got ´_Blue Sky_´, they immediately fell in love with it, because that was what their kids were doing to them: something that cleared all the clouds, leaving just the brightness…

Please, review, it would mean much to me, because this story is special to me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you very much for your reviews. They really mean much too many. Hope you´ll like and review this one, too.

**CHAPTER 2: _Happiness_**

The girl stirred in his arms, causing him to startle from his thoughts. He looked down at her. She raised her little arms a bit, stretching, and then gone back to her sleep. He heard footsteps behind him and, soon enough, found himself with someone´s little hands on his eyes.

˝Guess who is it? ˝a boy´s voice mumbled, trying to stop the giggling.

˝Hmmm, who might it be? ˝Jack accepted the game, pretending like he was thinking deeply. ˝Oooh, I know – it´s that little monster that doesn´t allow his mummy to sleep unless she´s not near him! ˝he exclaimed, reaching up his arm and pulling the boy into his hug.

The boy giggled, kissing his dad on the forehead.

˝I see you two are having fun together, even without us. ˝said Kate, standing behind his back and leaning forward to kiss him. He raised his head backwards and accepted her kiss, gently touching her face, with the hand that wasn´t holding Lily.

˝Morning. ˝he whispered quietly, careful not to wake the baby. ˝Did you sleep well? ˝he asked, as she placed herself next to him and kissed the top of the baby´s head.

˝Pretty much.˝ she replied, looking at the waves that were crushing themselves against the beach. ˝How was she? ˝she asked, pointing at the baby.

˝Fine. ˝he replied. ˝She woke just once and, after absorbing the environment around her, gone back to sleep. ˝

He picked up Jamie with one arm and placed him on his knee, then gently gave the baby to Kate. She took her in her arms, careful not to wake her up; then placed a little kiss on her cheek. _It smelled so sweet._

Jack watched this scene of mother´s affection, trying to stop his son from running away into the water again. He reached in his pocket and gave the boy a leaf made in the shape of a plane, hoping that that will keep him occupied for a while. The boy took it and started circling with it, making strange kind of noises, as if to indicate the plane flying. _It was strange how kids managed to learn some stuff, seeing that he´s never heard the sound of a plane in his life._

Jack returned watching Kate, who was now swinging her daughter slowly in her arms, humming quietly under her breath.

˝Are you even aware of how beautiful you look now? ˝he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. During the last few years, they´ve finally reached that level of mutual understanding and unconditional love, leaving behind them all the burdens of the past. She had told him all about her childhood, Tom and the significance of that airplane to her; he, on the other hand, told her about his relationship with his father and how it affected on his future life.

˝Have you ever thought you could feel like this? ˝she said, looking into the ocean. ˝Be **_this_** happy? ˝she added, turning her eyes to meet his.

He comprised with his look first Kate, than the playful boy sitting in his lap; his look finally stopping at the sight of the sleeping girl.

˝No. ˝he said slowly. ˝Not even in my wildest dreams. ˝

˝Me too. ˝she added quietly, leaning his head on his shoulder and enjoying these last minutes of peace before the new day finally comes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for not being updating for a while. I hope I´ll make it up to you with this chapter. P.S. For those of you who are reading my other story, The Dolphin´s cry, you´ll got to be patient because I´m suffering from a terrible writer´s block(I know what I will write about, but don´t have inspiration). Anyway, hope you´ll like this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome.

**CHAPTER 3: _Bonding_**

˝Hey, princess. ˝he said quietly, referring to the baby in his lap.

The girl opened her eyes at the sound of the man´s voice and looked at him with those emerald eyes. ˝_God, isn´t she beautiful!_ ˝he thought, looking as she raised her hand a bit, stretching the tiny little fingers... _She was looking just like her Mum, with that chocolate hair and bright green eyes that were curiously observing the world around her_. ˝_She even has her freckles_. ˝he noticed, touching the baby´s nose gently with his finger. She stirred, making the expression on her face that looked like a smile.

˝Hey, have you just smiled to me? ˝he said, bending down to kiss the little girl´s neck. ˝Yes, yes you have…˝ he continued teasingly, touching her cheek.

The baby smiled again.

Sawyer didn´t know what, but something about this little fellow was making him feel gentle, almost vulnerable. He looked at her again. He liked the boy, too, although he **_did_** find his momentarily phase of running around constantly a little bit of annoying! But, this little girl in front of him….She was just like miniature Kate, and that made him loving her the moment he saw her. Especially since he noticed the freckles. _Kate´s freckles_. He could finally say that he´d got over her, although one part of him would always love her, because she was the first one to incite in him the desire to be with a woman not just because of sex. But he knew that her heart belonged to Jack, and there was nothing he could (or wanted) to do about it. He respected their relationship and he would never do anything to interfere between them, especially since the babies arrived. He knew very well what it meant to have a destroyed family and he would never wish that to anyone, especially not to Kate´s children.

He leaned down again to tickle the baby´s stomach with his head, but what he didn´t expect is that the girl would clutch her fingers around his hair, pulling him tightly.

˝Hey! What are you doing, Freckled? ˝he cried, trying to get himself out of her grip. ˝Okay, you wanna play harsh? ˝he said, moving his head gently and tickling the baby, who was stirring. ˝You like that, huh, girl? ˝he said, grinning happily.

˝Looks like you two found the same language! ˝said Kate, smiling at the scene in front of her.

Sawyer raised his head as much as Lily´s hand was allowing him to. He saw her approaching them, wearing her green top, hair cascading down her shoulders and freckles shining from the sun. She was even more beautiful, if that was possible.

˝This your little wrestler here won´t let go of my hair! ˝he said, feeling his neck stiffing a bit from being in this position.

˝For a man that pulled a bullet out of his own shoulder, you seem pretty sissy to me when it comes to a little kid´s grasp. ˝she said, mischievously.

˝This ain´t a _normal little kid_. ˝he replied sarcastically, still unable to move. ˝We´re talking about little Xena over here! ˝

Kate laughed.

˝Here, let me help you. ˝she offered, taking the baby´s hand and detaching her fingers gently. ˝See, you´re free now. ˝she added.

Sawyer grinned. Kate said next to him. They said nothing for a few minutes.

He looked at her.

˝I never thought I´d say this, but motherhood really suits you well, Freckles. ˝

She turned her head towards him. _It really meant to her for hear that coming from his mouth. She knew he had feelings for her and she felt bad that she´d needed to hurt him._

˝Thanks, Sawyer. ˝she said quietly; then added more cheerfully: ˝So, you came up with some good nickname for this one, too? ˝, pointing out at Lily.

˝Nuh, it ain´t that easy. ˝he said, shrugging his shoulders. ˝I thought of calling her Freckled, ´cause she´s got those freckles of yours, but it doesn´t sound too much original, does it? ˝

˝I´m sure you´ll come up with a good one, eventually, Sawyer. ˝she smiled. ˝Till then, I like Freckled. As long as it means that I won´t lose my one. ˝she added jokingly.

˝That´s not going to happen, Freckles. Not ever. ˝

˝I´m glad to hear that. ˝

˝So, have you seen Jamie around? ˝she asked. ˝It´s time he eats something. ˝

˝Oh, you mean the mini-Doc that doesn´t let me alone until I read him that damn story about bunnies! ˝he said, pointing at the book. ˝Yeah, I saw him. We had a little chat, until Doc came, took him for a swimming and leaving me here with this little one. ˝

˝A chat? What kind of chat could you have had with a 3,5 year-old? ˝she asked, seeing the grin on his face.

˝Ooh, you would be surprised to see how interesting can it be to chatting with the 3 year-olds! I´m sure Doc is having a really fascinating conversation with him right now! ˝he added suggestively.

˝Sawyer! What did you tell him? ˝asked Kate, knowing that anything that could cause a grin _that_ big on Sawyer´s face isn´t going to be good for Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I know I sound like a broken record, but I really need to thank you after each chapter because you´re amazing. Hope you´ll review this one, too...

**CHAPTER 4:** **_On sons and dads_**

Jack was running after Jamie for the last 20 minutes. Usually, the swimming would exhaust any child; making him feeling tired and sleepy, but his son apparently didn´t belong to that category. It was only making him more active, and Jack needed to put in a lot of energy to finally catch the boy, who was now laughing happily in his father´s arms.

˝Did you have a great time? ˝he asked him, tickling him under his arm-pit.

˝Yeah. ˝said the boy, giggling. ˝Stop, Daddy! ˝

˝How about we go to find Mummy and have lunch? ˝Jack asked, praying inside that the boy will accept it and not argue, like he did all the time when it came to eating.

˝Okay. ˝

Jack put him down on the ground, taking him for his hand.

˝Hey, dude, how are you dealing with him? I see he tired you a lot! ˝said Hurley, approaching to them.

˝Yeah, he´s full of energy, he can´t stand at one place for 2 minutes. ˝replied Jack, pretending angry, but really feeling proud as he was watching his son chasing Vincent on the beach. ˝Just like his Mum. ˝he added, remembering how Kate would always be in for something, never being able to stay at the same place; except when she was sinking, of course.

Jamie approached them, lifting on his tiptoes and pulling his dad´s shirt to get his attention.

˝Daddy, how do you catch chicks? ˝he said, causing both Hurley and his dad to turn around.

˝Whoa, dude! ˝said Hurley, unable to hide the smile.

˝Please tell me he said **_fish_**! ˝mumbled Jack, startled, turning towards Hurley.

˝Sorry, man. ˝he replied, laughing hard. ˝He **_did_** say ´chicks´. And something tells me he didn´t mean on animals! ˝he finished suggestively.

˝Oh, God. I thought I woudn´t have to answer that one for at least few couple of years more. ˝said Jack, kneeling down to reach Jamie´s level. ˝Where did you hear the word ´chick´, JB? ˝

˝Uncle Sawyer told me that he´d teach me how to catch chicks later afternoon. You know, as girls…˝ the boy continued, putting his hand over his mouth and giggling shyly.

˝Uncle Sawyer, huh? ˝said Jack, lifting Jamie and placing him on his hip. ˝Now it´s all makes sense. Excuse us, Hurley, we need to go and have a little chat with a certain person. ˝he said goodbye, smiling.

˝Good luck, dude! ˝replied Hurley, giving Jamie thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I´ve been busy. Please read and review.**

**CHAPTER 5**: **_Confrontation_**

˝What did I tell you, Freckles? ˝said Sawyer, watching Jack approaching with Jamie in his lap.

Kate turned around, noticing that Jack´s ears got red-colored, which was always a case when he was extremely confused or

˝Morning, Doc. ˝started Sawyer, with a wide smirk on his face. ˝What brings you here? ˝

˝I think you know pretty well **_what_** brings me here, Sawyer! ˝replied Jack, still not able to decide whether to be angry or not.

Sawyer said nothing, just gave him a sarcastic look.

˝Now, **_how in the world_** could I know what popped up on your mind to make you want visiting your old pal Sawyer! ˝

˝Kate….˝started Jack, turning towards her, knowing that he wouldn´t accomplish anything from talking to Sawyer. ˝Do you know what our **_three-and-the-half-year-old son_** has just asked me? ˝he said, turning to look at Sawyer and emphasizing Jamie´s age.

He put Jamie on the ground and the boy ran happily in his mother´s arms.

˝Hey, haven´t seen you here for a long time. ˝she said to the boy, hugging him and giving him a wet kiss in the neck.

˝Mummy, stop, that´s grossy! ˝he said, but returning her kiss, anyway.

She placed him in her lap; then raised her eyes to look at Jack.

˝So, what **_did_** he ask you? ˝she asked provocatively, giving him a smile she knew he couldn´t resist.

Jack froze for a moment, taken away by her beauty. Bringing himself back to reality, he took a breath and continued.

˝JB just asked me if I could tell him how to, to quote: ´**_catch… chicks_**´! ˝he finished, giving Sawyer the ´_I´ll kill you_´ look.

Kate stayed speechless, unprepared to what she had just heard. Then, without any warning, she burst out laughing.

Jack turned his head towards her again, stunned by her reaction. _Their son just asked them **´the´** question and she was finding that **funny**!_

˝Kate! ˝he said, trying to keep his voice serious, but it was more and more difficult with every second passed. _He didn´t know why, but he just couldn´t resist her when she laughed like that. It would usually finish with them making love or him tickling her until she couldn´t handle it anymore._

˝S….Sorry. ˝she managed to pronounce, wiping away the tears of joy that appeared in her eyes. ˝Just…just give me one second. ˝

Jack looked at her, calming a bit. _Was it just his imagination or was she really more and more beautiful with every new day? _

˝Well? ˝he repeated, impatiently.

˝What did you tell him? ˝she asked, finally bringing herself to normal.

˝What? Who? ˝he said, visibly confused.

˝To Jamie. What did you **_answer_** him? ˝she asked, eager to see what has Jack come up to this time.

˝Oh, I….I sort of…tldhmtbtfws….˝he started mumbling, uncomfortable of saying that in front of Sawyer.

˝What? ˝

˝I told him he needs to btfwsndghkjgh…..˝he said, blushing more and more.

˝I´m sorry, honey, I didn´t understand you. ˝she repeated.

Sawyer just watched the two of them, forcing himself to laugh inside him.

˝I told him he needs to buy them flowers and be gentle to them and….and singing a song would be desirable, too. ˝he finished, looking at the ground, his cheeks now the same color as his ears.

Kate burst out laughing, again. She was aware that she needed to support him on this one, especially because it was in front of Sawyer, but really couldn´t restrain herself from laughing. _If only she could see him in that moment._ ˝_I bet he stuttered the whole time_. ˝she thought, which caused her laughing even more.

˝Man, Jackass, I really don´t know how you conquered Freckles using that methods! ˝Sawyer said, not able to resist.

˝Fine! ˝said Jack, leaning forward and taking Lily from Sawyer´s arms. ˝Now, excuse me, I´m taking the only one here that, beside me, still has some brain left! ˝he finished, placing the girl gently in his arms and heading away.

˝Jack! ˝cried Kate, trying to catch a breath between laughs.

He raised his hand in a wave, and continued walking. They could hear him asking the baby: ˝He didn´t teach you to say ´_sex_´, did he? Lily? Lily, **_why_** are you **_smiling_**! ˝

˝Man, it was worth of this! ˝said Sawyer, looking after him.

Kate shot him a glance.

˝What! ˝he asked innocently, picking his book and getting up. ˝Come on, boy, let´s see what

these bunnies are up to now! ˝


	6. Chapter 6

I know I´ve been really rude for not updating this story for such a long time. Please forgive. I´m so glad you all reacted well on this story because this is my first ´future´ fic and, ´cause of that, really special to me. Please, read and review.

**CHAPTER 6: **

Jack was in the kitchen in the hatch, his back turned to the door. He was cleaning the dishes that were left after lunch; apron around his waist. He appreciated these moments of peace. Lily was sleeping in the next room, and he didn´t expect her to wake up for the next few hours.

˝Can I come in? ˝said Kate, holding the door handle and peeking behind the kitchen´s door.

Jack turned around. He was about to say something, but gave up the moment he saw her. _Something about her smile made him melt every time he saw it, and forget his anger._ _Not that this time he was really angry, though._

˝So, did he catch any ´_chick_´ while I was gone? ˝he asked teasingly, turning back to his dishes.

Kate stepped in, coming behind and wrapping her arms around his waist.

˝I´m sorry. I know I should have backend you up down there, but… You were so funny and….˝

˝Well, you would be funny too if you had to answer his question. ˝

She smiled; then kissed him gently on the neck. Continuing with her kisses, she started to circle her hands across his stomach, sending him shivers all around his body.

˝You forgive me now? ˝she asked innocently, continuing with the massage.

He turned around and placed his hands on her back, kissing her more passionately. ˝I don´t know……I´ll have to think about it. ˝he added, raising his eyebrows a bit; his hands traveling all across her body.

˝Then why don´t you think about it right here? ˝she said, taking him by his arm and heading away from the kitchen.

He smiled, tempted by her offer, and let her drag him into the bathroom. She started to take his shirt off, never breaking the kiss.

˝Do you really think this is good idea? ˝he asked, afraid that someone might burst in suddenly.

She didn´t replied, but continued kissing him. Then, separating slowly from his lips, she looked at his eyes.

˝We´re alone in the hatch. Lily´s not going to wake for a few couple of hours, so…˝

He returned her kiss, pressing her gently against the cold bathroom wall.

˝Jamie? ˝he asked.

˝I left him with Sawyer; he said he was going to read him something. ˝

˝What? The new edition of **_Playboy_**? ˝he asked, frowning a bit.

˝Jack! ˝she cried; then grabbed him for his jeans, dragging him into the shower.

˝Fine. ˝he said, closing the door behind them. ˝I give up. ˝


	7. Chapter 7

I´m sooo sorry for not updating so long. I think you know how it is to have a writer´s block. And mine was HUGE! But, now I´m back. Please review.

**CHAPTER 7: _Chattering_**

Kate woke up the next morning, feeling relaxed and peaceful. She finally managed to get some good sleep, mostly because Jack decided to take Lily out for a walk, so she could continue sleeping.

She stretched her hands. A happy smile crossed her face when she remembered last night and Jack´s kisses. She could still feel them on her body.

Not really happy about moving from the cozy bed, she somehow forced herself to get up and make a bed. Putting on Jack´s black shirt, she turned off the light and headed towards the kitchen.

On the way down the hall, she felt the odor of freshly fried eggs, mixed with the aroma of warm and inviting coffee. She hoped they were for her.

She found him in the kitchen: with pan in one, and the fork in another hand, apparently trying not to burn the whole place out.

˝You need help? ˝she asked, kissing her daughter that was lying on the couch; surrounded by the large pile of books that had the scope of preventing her from falling.

Jack turned around, watching just how beautiful she was. Kate put Lily down again and came close to Jack, giving him one gentle kiss before placing herself on the chair in front of the table.

˝Morning. ˝she said gently, her voice giving away the intimacy of the last night.

He turned his back to her, meddling something around the oven, then turned around again, revealing his master-piece. Kate smiled.

˝All this for me? ˝, she asked as he served her fried eggs, along with some tomatoes Sun had raised in the garden.

˝I thought you´d be hungry after last night. ˝he replied innocently.

˝Well, you were right. ˝she said, looking him straight in the eyes and taking a little bite.

˝Awwww, seems like someone´s got **_some_** last night! ˝said Sawyer, entering the kitchen and observing the two of them with the usual smirk on his face.

˝Shut up, Sawyer. ˝said Jack, and sat down next to Kate.

˝Easy, Jackass, I ain´t here for fighting. ˝he replied, placing himself in front of them. ˝You have some more of that? ˝he asked, watching greedy at their plates.

˝Just help yourself. ˝offered Jack.

Sawyer took some egg and the piece of bread; then turned himself toward the table and started eating. Right in that moment they heard the door of the hatch opening and soon they could hear Charlie´s voice, followed by child's giggling.

The boy let go of Charlie´s hand the moment he entered the kitchen and ran off into his father´s hug. Jack lifted him up, turned him around once and then gently kissed him on the cheek.

˝Hey, there. ˝he said, still holding him in his lap. ˝Did you have fun with Aaron last night? ˝

Jamie nodded, signalizing his dad to put him down.

˝Did they have fun! ˝ mumbled Charlie sarcastically, placing himself on the chair and yawning. ˝They played Indians, yelling and dancing around the fire all night. They agreed to go to sleep only after Claire and I promised them to teach them some song. And then, I had to sing ´Old McDonald had a farm…´ over and over again! ˝

˝Sorry about that. ˝said Kate apologetically.

˝Don´t worry. I understand you two need to have some **_private_** time. ˝ he added, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

˝Chaaaarlie…˝ started Jack, threateningly.

˝Cut it, Merry! ( sorry, I know that ´Lord of the rings´ has nothing to do with Charlie in the show, but I just couldn´t resist! ) ˝said Sawyer, rising up the table and going towards the door. ˝I already tried it, but they´re not in the mood for sharing the details with us. ˝

Jack and Kate just stared at him, but said nothing. Sawyer gave them one last smirk, and turned around to leave. But, suddenly, the hatch echoed with someone´s screams!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I´m really happy that you like my story so far. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 8**: **_Dealing with crisis_**

˝M-m-mummmmyyyyy!˝ Jamie screamed, standing in front of the kitchen stove and squeezing his left arm. He could feel the heat running through his hand and it burned awfully.

Everyone turned around, jumping on their feet. Jack stood up so abruptly that he turned over the chair he was sitting on. He ran to the boy, who was still screaming and having tears rolling all over his face. Kate hurried too, her heart breaking, and gently took her son´s arm in hers, only to reveal big brown wound.

Jack realized immediately what happened; lifted the boy, sat him on the sink, opened the pipe and put Jamie´s arm right under the strong silvery jet. Charlie and Sawyer just stood there, watching the little boy´s face convulsing in pain; while Jack and Kate were doing their best to comfort him, telling him that it will soon be over. The two men were feeling helpless, like two strangers caught in the middle of the sad family situation in which they didn´t know what to do or how to act.

˝_I need to be strong. I need to think clearly._ ˝Jack thought. ˝_I can´t be a daddy now, I need to be a doctor. Objective. Neutral._ ˝he repeated all over in his head, like some kind of mantra.

But that wasn´t as easy as it sounded, especially when he was hearing his own boy screaming and feeling his arm twitching under his fingers as the cold spurt touched his burned spot.

Kate looked at Jack, noticing that he had his eyes closed. She knew he was counting. _So she counted, too._

Jack shut down the water, then opened the shelf and took some bowl from it. He approached the boy, who wasn´t screaming anymore, but continued sobbing quietly under his breath. Kate was standing next to him, her lips pressed on his little head, whispering him those words that only mothers can think of when their child needs consolation; the words that break through to child´s mind, causing him to calm down no matter how big the pain is.

This worked with Jamie, too and Kate could feel the beats of his heart slowing a bit and his sobs becoming more and more fainter.

˝Hey.˝ said Jack, touching Jamie´s chin and raising his head a bit.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at his daddy.

˝You were very brave, J.B., you know that? Daddy´s proud of you. ˝he added, not moving his eyes from those little green ones. _Jamie looked a lot like him, apart from his emerald eyes that he got from his mother._ ˝I need you to do just one more thing. ˝he continued, gently touching Jamie´s cheek with his finger. ˝I need to put this (_he pointed to the grayish emulsion inside the bowl_) on your arm, okay? It´s going to burn a little, but I know a secret way how to make it hurt less. ˝

Jack took some of the emulsion with his right hand, still not breaking the eye contact with Jamie.

˝Remember when Mummy and I taught you the numbers? ˝he asked and the boy slightly nodded, staring at his daddy´s eyes. _He wasn´t crying anymore, feeling that his dad is doing his best to fix him._ ˝Good. So now, I want you to close your eyes and count to five. ˝

Kate raised her head and looked at Jack. He saw her look and smiled softly.

˝I promise you it will all be over till you reach five. ˝he added, still watching straight in Jamie´s eyes. ˝Can you do that for me, J.B.?...You can?... Excellent! ˝he said, gently taking the boy´s arm in his left hand. ˝Are you ready? ˝

Jamie nodded again and closed his eyes. Jack smiled a little while watching his son´s face tense in concentration. _He looked like him now more than ever before._ Then he heard little boy´s voice mumbling: ˝One Miffiffippi…….Two Miffiffippi…˝

Jack took the cream again; then put it gently on Jamie´s hand. The boy twitched a bit.

˝It´s okay. We´re almost over. ˝he said, placing the cream all over Jamie´s burnt spot. ˝Okay….Three…do you know what follows ´3´, Jamie? ˝

˝Aha. ˝Jamie answered quietly, still squeezing his eyes in an attempt to drive away the itching that the cream caused.

˝You do? What is it? ˝asked Jack, taking the gauze and wrapping it carefully around Jamie´s arm.

˝Four Miffiffippi….˝replied the boy. ˝And……f-five Miffiffippi…˝he finished triumphantly.

˝You can open your eyes now. ˝said Jack. ˝See? Just like I told you. ˝he added, kissing his son softly in the eye.

He lifted the boy and put him into Kate´s arms; then fell down in the chair. Kate took Jamie out of the hatch, blabbering him those kind of things you say to a child to turn his attention away of all the horror he´s just been through.

˝I´m…I´m gonna back to that bloody button. It´s my turn. ˝said Charlie and, with one last look at Jack, left the room.

˝You okay, doc? ˝asked Sawyer, placing his hand on Jack´s shoulder. _He was a bit shaken by this whole situation, he had to admit. It was terrible to watch the boy in the pain like that, and he couldn´t imagine how would he felt if it was his child in question._

˝I will be. ˝replied Jack, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forwards on the cold table´s surface.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reviews! I´m really glad you liked the counting and all Jack´s daddy-doctor struggle. P.S. Glad you liked Nover meddle with Jate, too. 

**CHAPTER 9: _United_**

Kate was lying on the bed, watching at the asleep figure in front of her. She was holding one arm underneath her head; and gently stroking little boy´s hair with other one. _She had never been so scared in her life. Not even when Wayne beat her mother. When Tom died. When Marshall caught her. When the plane crashed. No. no fear she felt before could be measured with this one. With the fear for your child._

She touched his ear. He didn´t even move. She smiled. _It was strange how kids had that unique gift of quickly forgetting everything bad that happened to them. Of falling asleep to reach that quiet place of peacefulness, love and comfort. Too bad the adults didn´t have that gift. At least, she didn´t have it._

She remembered the day when he was born. _The pain. The look of fear on Jack´s face. His shaking voice while he was trying to console her that everything would be all right. But he didn´t need to tell her that. ´Cause she already knew everything would finish okay. You´re probably asking yourselves how she knew it. She couldn´t explain. Life had already taken so much from her. The chance for normal childhood…Tom…Even her mother´s love. It simply couldn´t take her her baby, too._

She continued tracing her finger across his face, stopping when she reached the small on his neck. She liked that . It had the shape of butterfly. _She liked thinking that somehow that butterfly, with its wings wide open, symbolized fresh start for her; the sign that the faults of her past had been forgiven and that God gave her the chance for a new life._

She was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of knocking on the hatch door. First she thought about getting up to open it, but then changed her mind, remembering that Sun was there on the button duty. And she also didn´t want to wake up Jamie.

˝Hey. ˝she heard Jack´s voice.

She raised her head and looked at him. He was exhausted, she could see it. It was the monsoon season and everybody were starting to get cold or they would dislocate their leg on the slip ground.

˝I left Lily with Sawyer. ˝he said, leaning down to put a small kiss on her forehead.

She looked at him questioningly.

˝After I made him promise me that there would be only words like ´puppy´ or ´lollipop´ on schedule today. ˝he added; then made his way around the bed and placed himself on the left side of it. ˝How is he? ˝he asked, gently touching the boy´s arm.

˝Fine. He fell asleep half an hour ago. ˝she answered quietly, still not moving her gaze from the sleeping boy.

˝And you? ˝he asked, searching for her eyes.

She raised her head.

˝I…I don´t know. It was terrible to watch him like that…the pain…the…˝she started, tears forming in the angles of her eyes. ˝I would give anything to bear it instead of him, to…˝

He reached his hand and stroked her gently on the cheek, wiping away the tear.

˝I know. ˝

She leaned her head on his hand and for the couple of minutes they just stood there, no words spoken.

˝I love you so much, you know that? ˝he asked, gently caressing her cheek with one finger; and holding the other hand on Jamie´s hip.

She smiled.

˝I love you, too. ˝she said, putting her left hand on top of his. ˝Do you know what he said to me before drifting away in sleep? ˝she asked, smiling.

˝What? ˝

˝That he wasn´t scared because he knew his daddy would fix him. ˝she replied, with gentleness in her voice.

˝Thank you. ˝he said simply; then closed his eyes. _He was really tired. All this with Jamie really shook him; and then he had to spend all afternoon taking care of the other survivors._

He heard the crunching of the bed and opened his eyes, only to find Kate getting up. He looked at her questioningly.

˝You need rest. ˝she explained, leaning above him to kiss him. He accepted the kiss, placing his left hand behind her neck and pulling her closer.

˝Na-nah. ˝she said, pulling away. ˝I need to go. ˝she added; then kissed him again briefly. ˝Now go to sleep. ˝

˝Yes, Mum. ˝he mumbled; then turned back on the other side, with Jamie´s little hand enclosed in his.

Kate went to the door. She turned around to throw one last look on two most important men in her life. She smiled and closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! I finally managed to write the new chapter of this and I´m soo happy because I´ve really enjoyed writing this story and I was very sad for not having inspiration to update it for such a long time. Sorry if it isnt as good as the previous chapters – it has been a while :o

**CHAPTER 10: **_**On sons and dads 2**_

Jack was lying on the bed, watching his son sleeping. He was awake for a while now, but he didnt have a heart to get up, in fear of waking up the boy. After everything he´s been through yesterday, he needed sleep.

Jack shifted in bed slightly, turning on his hip so that now he was facing the boy. He brought his finger to Jamie´s face and gently stroked his cheek. The boy frowned a bit, his eyebrows curving in a way that reminded Jack a lot of Kate. Jack smiled. _He still couldn't believe that he could be this happy. That horrifying experience like a plane crash could change his life in so many levels and make him the happiest man ever. Make him a family man._

He looked at the boy again. ˝He´s got so big. ˝Jack thought, watching the soft contours of his son´s body. Jamie has almost reached the height of Jack´s waist and it seemed he would grow into a tall boy. Jack reached for Jamie´s hand and slowly parted his fingers. The boy didn't move; his palm remaining open. Jack smiled sadly. Not such a long time ago his son´s fingers would reflexively wrap around his when he would do that. _It seemed like yesterday that he had been laying on this exact place, his newborn son sleeping peacefully next to him, his little chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm. He knew to spend hours laying like that, just watching him sleep. Watching at that little miracle he and Kate created and trying to comprehend that it was indeed happening, that he wasn't dreaming. Before he got Jamie, he couldn't even believe that you could love someone so much. Not Kate, of course, ´cause that was different. He loved Kate with all his heart and he would give his life for her without even thinking if it came to that. But…the love he was feeling for his children was different. Usually, it takes time to love someone; you have to go through all kinds of steps before finally reaching that level. Even with Kate, it hadn't been love immediately. Sure, she had been fatal for him since their eyes first met and he immediately felt that the beautiful woman that had just stitched his back without even knowing his name would leave a big impact on him, but it took time before it grew into something bigger; before he could call himself ´in love´ with her. With Jamie and Lily, it was different. He fell in love with them the second he saw them. Of course, he loved them even before, while they were still in Kate´s stomach, but the moment he took them in his arms for the first time was a breaking point for him – it was it and there was no going back. He knew that for the rest of his life he would be destined to love them, and he liked the idea of it. The idea of having something that was his in so many ways and yet, at the same time, persons on their own, with their own personalities, feelings and aspirations._ ˝I guess it´s just the way it is with kids. ˝he said to himself, playing with the soft curls of his sleeping son. ˝You fall in love with them without even knowing them; it just happens and before you even know, they have you wrapped up around their finger. ˝he smiled, remembering how Jamie would get him into giving him more sweets despite Kate having clearly forbidden it before dinner; or how Lily would make him pick her up with a simple toothless grin of a newborn.

He was startled from his thoughts as he felt Jamie shifting slightly. He removed his hand and watched his son slowly opening his eyes. Jamie looked around confusingly; then closed his eyes again for a moment, as if considering to go back to sleep; then opened them again, realizing finally where he was when he saw his daddy smiling at him.

˝Hey, buddy. ˝said Jack, reaching his hand and pinching him gently on the cheek. ˝Did you sleep well? ˝

Jamie nodded, still too much groggy for words. He rubbed his eyes a bit, remaining puzzled when he saw the white cloth wrapped up tightly around his hand. Jack watched as boy´s eyes flickered with realization, as he remembered what happened yesterday.

˝Does it hurt? ˝ Jack asked gently.

˝Nope. ˝Jamie replied, smiling. ˝You fixed it gleat, daddy. ˝he added and Jack´s face broke into a grin; as he reached and playfully touched the top of boy´s nose. Jamie giggled and soon Jack took him by his waist and brought him in his lap, tickling him feverishly as the boy giggled and giggled, trying to get out of his touch.

Finally Jack stopped and put him back on the bed, placing one big kiss on the boy´s forehead.

˝I´m gonna go get you something to eat and then we´ll go to see what Mummy and Lily are doing, okay? ˝he said, getting up.

˝Can we dlop in at Auntie Claile so I could show Aalon my bandage?! ˝asked Jamie excitedly, like it saw something major. ˝He´ll be soo jealous! ˝he added; his eyes shining as he proudly looked at his wounded hand.

Jack smiled_. It really was true that you could learn a lot from your kids._ Jamie had his hand burned yesterday, and today all the pain was already forgotten; the only thing that mattered now being how cool he would look like in his friend's eyes.

˝Of course you can. ˝Jack replied as he kissed the boy once more and headed towards the door.

˝Daddy? ˝

˝Yes? ˝asked Jack, turning around.

˝I love you. ˝the boy said, smiling at him.

˝I love you too. ˝Jack replied, smiling and disappearing behind the door.


End file.
